


Cute Guys and Nice Eyes

by DarlingAry



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is the knight in shining armor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAry/pseuds/DarlingAry
Summary: Prompt: Person A is sitting somewhere, and a random stranger comes and sits next to them and starts flirting with them. When Person A backs away, the stranger teases “I don’t bite!” Person B shows up out of nowhere, slams their fists on the table and growls “I do.”





	Cute Guys and Nice Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt here: http://imagineyourocsandotps.tumblr.com/post/157529703297/imagine-your-otp Hope you guys love it!

“I’ll be right back,” Connor put down his napkin, pushing his chair out of the table.

“Alright. I’ll be here,” Evan nodded at him. “Um. Where are you going? Not that it’s any of my business I just was curious because we were talking, but that is so clingy of me and I really shouldn’t-”

“Relax. Bathroom,” he tapped Evan’s head before heading toward it.

Evan took a deep breath and pulled out his phone, looking down at the screen. Neither boy used electronics when they were on a date unless the other one wasn’t around. There was nothing virtual that would be as good as their current reality. After all, they had each other, meaning they weren’t alone anymore; they had someone who really cared about their wellbeing.

For Evan, Connor was the person who found him. Though it sounds cheesy, it was true. When around most people, he was a version of himself manufactured to fit those he was talking to. Rather than being just himself, he made himself into the indifferent son, the sweet boy in the hallway, or the happy family friend. With Connor, he was just himself because unlike everyone else, Connor had no expectation of what Evan should or shouldn’t be. Plus, he helped Evan find himself. Evan wasn’t just this mess that he thought of himself. He was also smart, funny, kind, and loveable.

Up until Connor, Evan didn’t really think he would find someone who could handle him or the baggage he carried. He knew he wasn’t the easiest person to be around; he had a lot of little ticks and when he talked, there was a lot of times he would stutter, stumble, and force out words. His words didn’t always make sense and usually came out rushed or awkward. Yet somehow, beyond Evan’s knowledge, Connor understood and cared anyways.

“Hi,” a new voice said, catching Evan off guard. Evan didn’t respond, more confused as to who this person was. “I’ve seen you here a couple times.”

“Right. Well, I- I like the cookies. They are good and I like them so I come here sometimes,” he mumbled, his fingers tapping on the back of his phone.

“You’re shy. That’s cute,” the gentleman smirked down at Evan.

“I-I’m not shy-well, I am shy, but not shy like you think of shy it’s-it’s different and not cute,” he rambled, trying to gather his thoughts. Up until Connor, he hadn’t actually been romantically involved with anyone, so he was confused as to what this guy was doing. The entire premise of this guy flirting with him went over his head.

“I don’t know. I think you’re pretty damn cute. Has anyone told you that you have really nice eyes?”

“Eyes?! No, not really. People don’t normally look at my eyes. Were you looking at my eyes? Sorry, that is so weird I’m saying weird things.” Evan spoke at a pace much too fast, the man not really getting what he was saying, so he just smiled and continued his flirtation.

“So, did it hurt?”

Evan had no clue what he meant, but he tried his best. “When I broke my arm? Yeah, well, at first it was numb, but then it really hurt because I-I ugh I fell- I fell out of a tree and it hurt later because my arm was broken, but not only because my arm was broken. Your body also gets really sore and it’s not fun.”

The man was taken back for a minute, “uh…no. When you fell from heaven?”

“Heaven? I- do you think I’m a ghost? I’m not I just get pale sometimes beca-”

“Look, I know this is kind of weird, a random guy flirting with you, but you’re a cutie.”

The nervous boy shook his head. “I’m not interested, sorry.”

“I don’t bite, I swear,” he smiled at Evan, winking in a way that made him uncomfortable. Evan didn’t like that this man was pushing it.

Evan jumped as a fist slammed on the table. “I do.” He looked up at see Connor standing between him and the man. “So, why don’t you go hit on someone else’s boyfriend, you annoying fuck?”

After exchanging a few more words with the man, the guy left.

“Are you okay?”

“Me? I’m fine. A-are you?”

Connor sighed as he sat back down, “don’t like assholes.”

“You didn’t have to-”

“I know,” he sipped his drink with a shrug.

“Thank you,” Evan smiled at him. “You are a-uh- knight. The- the knight in shining armor.”

“Are you blushing?” Connor crossed his arms with a grin.

“No,” Evan looked down at his cup, scarlet faced. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough to thank God that I never had to flirt. You have to clue.”

“No one flirts with me! This guy thought I was cute and said I have nice eyes! I just thought it was really nice….”

“Hey, Hansen?”

“Yeah, Connor?”

“You’re cute. Plus your eyes, ten out of ten.”

“Ohmygodstopit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all thought!


End file.
